Twiilight Zone
by ComicMarshHero
Summary: A Sequel to Twiilight Song. Ikuto leaves Amu for some werid reason. Now Amu Cant Cope. Or can she? more Problems and romance. for all my loyal readers. you got to read this!
1. You Left Me

Hey

Hey. Im back and I'm going to be writing the sequel to Twiilight Song. So Here you go. Twiilight Zone

00x0x0x0x000x0x0x0x

_Dear Dairy,_

_I'm still together with Ikuto- Kun! We've been together for 8 months now. I don't really know where Hina is. Ikuto says that she went inside me to live! Haha. I don't know if I should believe him but I guess he IS my boyfriend. _

_Thanks for listening!_

_Loves,_

_Hinamori Amu_

Amu closed the pink book once again. It had been 8 months. A beautiful and gleeful 8 months with him. She couldn't help but smile to herself. Thinking of the times she spent with Ikuto. " I wonder what he would surprise me with tomorrow?" Amu smiled to herself again. Before slipping into her la-la land.

Ooxoxoxoxooxooxo

" Ikuto!" Amu ran up to him. " where were you? I missed you a lot!"

"oh?" Ikuto said. His voice carried a sorrowful and heavy weight. Amu of course. Noticed.

"Is something wrong Ikuto-Kun?" Amu asked.

" I have to talk to you Amu-chan." Ikuto's voice was serious. So serious it scared Amu.

"What? Your going to marry me now?" Amu tried to lighen up the mood. Only to fail with him giving her that blank face or his.

"I'm going away. To London." Ikuto said. "I'm leaving today."

Amu's eyes widened. She did not know what to say. "but Ikuto. You have to be kidding. Y..you cant just go like that. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Ikuto turned and walked away. Amu's eyes welled up with tears "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong? Don't leave me. I thought you said to loved me? I'm sorry… Don't go…_Ikuto. Do you know what Death is Ikuto? It's a Meaning that something that was lived was left the world… like my heart to you has felt this world. _ "

Ooxoooxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoox 2 glorious years later ooxoxooxoxooxoxoox

"AMU CHAN!" Isuzu literally pounced on her. "we have new transfer students!!"

"ah. That's rare." Amu faked a smile. "in our class I suppose?"

"your too smart for your own good Amu-chan!" Isuzu praised.

"as everyone knows. We are having 2 new students this term. Ikuto and Chiiya." The teacher Announced.

Amu's eyes widened. She paled. Why are they together? More importantly, why are they here?

"Please take care of us" they said at the same time.

Ikuto stared at her. she refused eye contact.

Chiiya and Ikuto seemed extremely close. It made her uncomfortable.

Ran: I sense a Shugo chara!

" its probably Yuro and something." Amu replied in a bored tone.

"no! this time it's different! I've never felt something like this before!" Ran bounced around in the pouch.

Suddenly Chiiya walked over. "Me and _my boyfriend_ will be going to watch a movie later. Want to come?" Chiiya said in a very sweet voice.

Amu stared at her for a while. "um. Ok."

Isuzu stared wide eyed at her. " did you know what you just did? You just accepted an offer from your arch enemy."

"maybe she has changed." Amu said. Secretly thinking. Who am I kidding?

oxoxoooxoxooxoxoxooxoLATERoxoxooxooxooxoxoox

Ikuto was buying the tickets. They queued in an orderly manner. Ikuto was standing with Chiiya and Amu was standing behind them like a lonely ice block. If you call that orderly. Chiiya deliberately let the boy behind Amu cut in front of Amu. Making sure that she did not sit with them. During the movie, Amu was pushed to a lonely corner by herself to watch the gory and scary movie.

Just after the movie Ikuto could sense an X egg somewhere. "looks like we have to go clean up" he said reluctantly. "teach me how to pull heart eggs out!" Chiiya said excitedly. "I want to test out my skill! Hey AMU! HURRY UP WOULD YA?!"

Ikuto spotted Amu looking around for them. Like a lost sheep. She spotted them and went off to follow them. "Amu has Shugo charas too so it would be ok. I haven't told Chiiya yet so I guess I'll have to tell her later."

When they reached the scene, Chiiya found a group of performers and asked Amu to buy them something to drink while watching. Once Amu was gone, Ikuto Pulled out all the heart eggs.

"chara become!" they said in unison

Ikuto was in his usual cat form and Chiiya was in her Fairy form.

Ikuto checked to make sure that Amu was still at the long queue of people waiting to buy burgers. "I think we should make this quick." He said. Suddenly he heard a snap of a finger and heart eggs turned back to normal. "what happened?!" Chiiya roared.

" Sleep my darlings. Let time stand still…" said a voice. And immediately everyone in the area tumbled to the ground.

Ikuto and Chiiya's eyes shot up the voice. They saw it. Telling by the hair. She was a girl with blue hair, she had cat ears and a tail just like Ikuto's and she was wearing a jester's outfit. They could not identify the person as she was wearing a mask.

Standing on an electric line, the figure threw her hands up.

"Meet. Dark Jester Lynx!" She cried.

"WHATEVER YOU ARE. THE EMBRYO WILL BE MINE!!" Chiiya screamed at her. she lurched at her.

"Mada mada dane." The Jester replied. Before snapping out her claws and striking her down.

"Chiiya!" Ikuto shouted. He started to run to where she was falling. Only to have a dark figure pin him down. She claws at his neck.

" what do you want with me?!" He shouted at her face.

The figure went very cole to him. So close their lips would have touched.

"_Ikuto. Do you know what Death is Ikuto? It's a Meaning that something that has lived was left the world…"_

Ikuto's eyes widened. " how do you know this?"

"well my friend." The jester began. "a little girl told me that her heart was broken when her boyfriend left her. nyah.. it was such a sad story that I cried. You know what she asked me to do? She wanted me to help her forget him. But I couldn't help her. she was weak. She didn't know what to do she was _all alone_.but nothing could help her." the Jester's voice shook a bit "so I told her there was only one way. And she agreed to it."

"what did you do to her?!" obviously knowing who the jester was talking about.

"I killed her heart. And now she is cold as stone. She would never be hurt again…" the jester smiled to herself. "she'll never accept you again. No matter how bloody hard you try. Now if you please excuse me. I'm going to pay that girl a visit." The jester got off him and jumped on the nearest rooftop. Only to be followed by Ikuto. " I think you should help your girlfriend first." The jester replied pointing at Chiiya. " Although you better worry if she doesn't come to school tomorrow."

"you wouldn't dare." Ikuto hissed at her.

"oh I would. And I'll make you watch her die." The jester laughed and disappeared.

After sending Chiiya home. Ikuto could barely sleep. There was only these word echoing in his mind.

_Ikuto. Do you know what Death is Ikuto? It's a Meaning that something that was lived was left the world… like my heart to you has felt this world…_

_--OK_--

How did you like that? Yes yes I know. Confusing. THAT WHY YOU NEED TO REVIEW AND KEEP ON READING!


	2. Rivalry

HI

HI! Im updating again! Yes yes. For those who does not like cliffys. Don't worry. Because I am very consistent in my work. And don't worry because one way or another. I'm getting them back together. But not so soon though.

--Chapter 2 RIVALRY--

Amu did not come to school the next day. Ikuto got worried. Its was rather tempting to just leave school and Chiiya behind to check on her. Although he knew she was never going to open the door to him.

"we will be having a cheerleading competition coming up" the teacher said enthusiastically. " so pair up. Two is the max though!"

"Lets Take part Ikuto-Kun!" Chiiya cooed "I like the prizes."

"I'm sorry. But I don't cheer." Ikuto said in a bored tone.

Oxoxoxoxoxox back at the motel oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

" Gemen. A fire broke out just this morning and the rooms are burnt beyond repair." The women apologized " we have assigned you two to a neighborhood apartment. Your luggage has already been taken care of. Sorry for the inconvenience.

"what?! I want a refund! How can you do this to me?! I came from London I tell you!!" Chiiya fumed. Ikuto studied the address. "this seems so familiar…" he thought.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo Amu's house oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Thank you! Bye bye! " the delivery man left. "what the?! I did not order two luggage bags! I didn't order anything! Take them back dammit!!" Amu cried.

"oh if it isn't Hinamori Amu? You live in this huge house alone? Pity it was wasted on the likes of you…" Chiiya Insulted. "huh?" Amu was dumb folded.

" we'll be staying in your house while the motel rebuilds." Ikuto picked up the 2 huge luggage bags and walked in. "what? But I've never heard anything about this!" Amu shouted. "well then bear with it." Ikuto replied coldly "I want the master bedroom Ikuto-kun!" Chiiya exclaimed.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Midnight oxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I want to play a prank on her with my shugo chara! Chiiya bounced on the bed. "What do you want to do?" Ikuto Replied in a sleepy tone. " Lure her in here and I'll see what I can do." Chiiya replied. Ikuto walked out of the room towards Amu's room. He entered the room to find her covered head to toe with her green comforter. He pulled it off her and to his horror.

"missed me? Ikuto nyahhh?" the jester purred.

"where is she?" Ikuto hissed

"I already told you! Her love for you is dead and I'll protect her from you!" the jester snarled

"where do you hide her?" Ikuto almost yelled

"whats taking you so" Chiiya walked in " long. Why are you here in our house?!"

"fu fu fu. I'm here to keep Amu company in _her_ house. Whats wrong?" the jester smiled

"you know where the embryo is don't you?!" Chiiya accused

"So?" the jester stared at her

"TELL ME!" Chiiya screamed

"tsk. Tsk. So noisy." The Jester turned away.

"where is it?" Ikuto watched her carefully "you know who it is in?"

"of course I do. In fact I am. I will. And _always will be_." The jester smiled

Chiiya lurched at her. The jester dodged only to be caught in Ikuto's tight grasp.

"then how about granting us a wish each?" Ikuto whisphered into her ear. It made her shiver.

"fat chance." The jester hissed. " Talons…"

Her claws shot out and slashed at him. " Come back here!" Chiiya had already Chara become. "Tsk Tsk. Inexperienced fool." She kicked Chiiya in the stomach and threw her to the end of the room. "weak" she said. The jester stood there not noticing Ikuto creeping up to her. he pounced on her and pinned her down. He stared straight into her eyes. The jester stared back at him. He lifed his hand to remove her mask but her glare brought him to a halt.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong? Don't leave me. I thought you said to loved me? I'm sorry… Don't go…_Ikuto?" _the jester imitated Amu's voice.

"Amu?" Ikuto said in a gental tone

"Fooled you nyahhh.." she pushed him off and jumped on the window sill. " Goodbye Ikuto." The jester imitated Amu's voice again. " but I'll **never return to you**." Amu's voice changed into the jesters voice. "you shouldn't believe me so easily. Ikuto-_kun_" with that the jester jump off and disappeared into the night.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Morning oxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

"where were you last night?" Ikuto questioned

"sleeping" Amu replied

"are you sure?"

"yes"

"any special friends?" Ikuto hinted

"No"

"could you give longer answers?" Ikuto was slightly irritated

"…" she turned to walk away.

Ikuto tried to spin her round but Amu caught him by his arm flipped him over and throwing him to the ground. Making him land with a loud thud.

"get this. You are only a free loader in MY house, you're a stranger and in school, don't talk to because I don't know you. And if you try to _unintentionally _humiliate me in school, you can look forward in me _unintentionally _knocking the daylights out of you." She hissed into his ear. "and don't tell anyone we live under the same roof. Its embarrassing."

She turned and walke away. "now who does that remind me of?" Ikuto thought.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo School oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"LETS TAKE PART IN THE COMPETITION AMU-CHIIII!" Isuzu pounced on her

" What competition?" Amu looked blur.

"don't you know? The cheerleading one!" Isuzu cheered "c'mon! we'll make a great team!"

"a..ano…" Amu shuttered " I gue-"

-XBOINGX-

A crumpled piece of paper hit her on the head

It read:

_Amu-chan,_

_Want to team up with me to go for the cheerleading competition?_

_Kyonachi Kirzma_

Isuzu looked at the paper. Before shouting " DON'T STEAL MY TEAMAMTE BROTHER!!"

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox After School oxoxoxoxoxoxox

"neh? Your really going to team up with him?" Isuzu pouted.

"I guess so. I mean. Its not like his ugly or anything. In fact his quite handsome…" Amu blushed " b..but what im trying to say here is that there would be m..more ch..chemistry." Amu shuttered

"whatever you say. Just don't fall head over heels over him like those bimbos over there.

Current atmosphere OVER THERE

"kya! Kyo-kun!!"

" so handsome!"

"I think Im going to faint!"

"that is what you call head over heels" Isuzu noted

Amu couldn't help but laugh. From a far Ikuto watched. "what do you mean her love for me is already dead jester?" he thought to himself

--CHAPTER 2 END--

I know it very short I apologize


	3. Loving Both?

Shugo Chara

Shugo Chara! :D

I DON'T OWN IT

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Competition Day oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ikuto watched Amu. Obviously she did a chara change with Ran. She leaped up and landed in Kyonachi's receiving arms. The crowd went wild. Back at is hiding spot Ikuto's hand balled into a fist. " don't touch her like that. She's _mine_." His eyes saddened at the fact that Amu now treated him like an enemy even though he was not with Easter anymore.

"And the winner of the competition is…. Amu and Kyonachi!" the announcer exclaimed.

Ikuto heard screams like "what a cute pair!" or "maybe we could date her?" or even "I wonder if she's still single?" he could not help but get angrier by the second. The sight of the two of them being together was irritating. "wait. Why am I angry?" he had to ask himself "I'm supposed to be attached!"

Oxoxoxoxoxox After school oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

" wahhh! You guys were awesome out there!" Isuzu praised. "ano… it was nothing Zu-chan!!" Amu had to blush. "ah? Why is there a crowd around him over there?"

"you don't know?" Isuzu put on her glasses to look intellectual " his birthday is tomorrow."

"but tomorrow is Sunday!" Amu said plainly. "that's why their giving the presents today." Isuzu pushed up her glasses and gave Amu that "Duh" face. "we're celebrating his birthday tomorrow. Want to come?" "ah. No sorry. I have things to do." Amu blushed a deep shade of red.

Ikuto watched her. he was angry. "you only blush for me" he hissed. "because after all that your still mine." His tone saddened. He saw Amu leave. "better follow her" he thought.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Amu's House oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"ah… Ikuto-kun! Your home!" Chiiya sweetly said.

"don't do that. We're not married you know." Ikuto brushed her off.

"we could be you know." Chiiya hinted

Ikuto gave her a disgusted face.

"I'm thirsty." Chiiya grumbled. Then she saw Amu walk in. "get me water Amu." Amu glanced at her. Blissfully ignored her. and walked back to her room. "why that brat. Who does she think she is?"

"where are you going Amu-chan?" Ran asked

"out that's all. Now you girls go to sleep now." Amu replied.

"hai…hai.." the three shugo charas said.

Amu crept out of the room. Ikuto woke up. He was a light sleeper and was greatly annoyed by the unnecessary noise. Then he watched her. slowly slip on her coat. Almost silently opened the door and leave.

"where could she be going at this time?" Ikuto thought to himself. He got up and followed her.

She turned a corner. Walked through alleys but on the next corner she turned, she was gone. Ikuto jumped to the ground. "where could she have gone to?" he thought. He decided to look for her. he walked around. Tried to wonder aimlessly till he reached that place. The amusement park. The one that he first brought her to. The one he found her at. Could this be the place she was going to?

-XCRACKX-

He spun around. He saw a shadowed figure. Reaching for the breakers. He watched the figure closely. He recognized the mini ponytail and the slim figure. It had to be her. the figure slipped. Attempted to regain balance. But no avail. He watched her slip. Fall and land with a thud. Snapping out of his daze, he rushed to find out if she was ok.

He pushed throught branches. Wondered in the dark. Then he saw the figure. Only that now it looked different. It had a tail and a pair of ears. Not to mention that trademark jester hat. "oh no." he could not help but say.

"what luck. Meeting you here." The jester said in a bored tone.

"I swear I saw her fall from the tower. Where is she?" Ikuto asked.

"at home? I'm only here for some fun that's all." The jester smiled at him "want to play?"

"no I just want to know where she is." Ikuto turned to look for her.

"I'm kinda bored though…" the jester hinted.

"then play by yourself." Ikuto replied coldly.

"I haven't played this ever since I was 15…" the jester said sadly.

_15? That was the last time I took Amu to play here._ "15? That's not long ago." Ikuto said smugly

"but 2 years is a long time!" the jester wined

_2 years? _"then why do I have to play with you?" Ikuto turned to face her.

"because I'll reward you if you play with me!" the jester said cheerfully.

"what would you do?" Ikuto said. Now interested in the reward.

"I'll remove my mask!" The Jester whisphered. "Guess who I can become??"

"fine." Ikuto tried to sound bored. _I only play with her onc and I get to see her face?_

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Play Time Is Over oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"are you done yet?" Ikuto asked. He looked green. "it's been two hours and we've rode the roller coaster 20 times."

The jester turned to him. " trust me. I'm as sick as you." This time the jester looked drunk and her voice was just like Amu's.

The Jester got off. Ikuto watched her walk around as if she had drunk 12 bottles of beer. It was just so. Entertaining.

"nyahhh. I'm so tired!! I'm going home…" the Jester said. "no." he tried to spin her round. Only to be grasped by the arm. Flipped and thrown to the ground with a THUD.

"somehow I remember this." Ikuto groaned.

"ah. Gomen gomen! It's a reflex action! What did you want to say?" the jester apologized.

"your face. You promised." Ikuto reminded

"oh. That…" the jester trailed off

"how me now." Ikuto could sense she was about to run.

"ok." The jester replied dryly.

Her hand went up to her mask. Slowly taking it off. But just when the mask snapped off. The lights black out.

"what the?" the jester cursed

"no." Ikuto whispered. He shot up. Grabbed a hold of the Jester and stared at her now maskless face. He was able to see her big golden orbs and sharp nose. "you remind me of someone." Ikuto asked.

"n..n..no I don't your imagining things." The Jester tried to divert his attention.

"are you Am-"

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

The jester shot up and ran. Ikuto turned to see a policeman running towards him. He swiftly got up. Turn and ran. By the time he got home, he saw a figure enter Amu's balcony. When he got up the stairs to Amu's room. He could only find a peaceful Amu sleeping. Everything seemed fine. He went over to her and whispered into her ear "I think you're the Jester." He got up to leave.

_No you don't…_

Ikuto shot back to look at her. she looked the same.

Back in his room he fell asleep. In his dream he dreamt about the jester. He shot up. His heart was beating faster. _This was just like the time he liked Amu_. Then he froze.

"this is getting too suspicious" he couldn't help but wine

--End--


	4. The Lost Child

Ahhhhhhh help me

Ahhhhhhh help me!!

--Start and Finish early --

--School--

"Amu." Ikuto called "where did you go last night?"

"why must you ask me this everyday?!" Amu stuffed the books into her bag.

"I saw you leave the house last night" Ikuto walked to the kitchen for something to eat.

Amu froze. "y..you must be seeing things. I n…never left the house."

"then why are you shuttering?"

"I…I'm not."

"You just did."

"Don't ask me things like this!"

"Then don't lie to me!"

"I'm not! You don't own me anyways! It's not like I'm your slave!" Amu screamed at him and ran out of the house.

"Fine!" He shouted after her.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo After School oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

"Ikuto has been in such a bad mood today. He refused to talk about it." Chiiya cornered Amu "what did you do to him"

"nothing." Amu replied coldly

"Just tell me you bitch." Chiiya hissed

"I told him not to be bossy." Amu turned to leave

Chiiya spotted Ikuto coming their way and forcefully slapped herself. Amu stared at her wide eyed.

"Ikuto!" Chiiya screamed with fake tears flowing down her face. "She slapped me for no reason!"

Ikuto's fist clenched. He raised his hand. And did what Amu feared. He slapped her so hard that there was a loud –XPIAKX- sound. She fell to the ground, feeling her cheek. Tears were rolling down her face. "I've had it with you. All of you." Amu said with the Jester's voice. Both Ikuto and Chiiya froze. "_Hina. Dark Jester Lynx. Transform."_

_Hai desu…_

A circle formed around her. her outfit formed on her body. "Today." She said satanically "You die… Talons"

Her claws snapped out. She lurched at Ikuto. Ikuto who was still in the state of shock took the deadly blow to the abdomen. Chiiya screamed at the sight of so much blood. "that's for leaving me." She slashed him again. "that's for getting another girlfriend." She picked him up and threw him hard towards the wall. Ikuto blacked out.

"if you try to get into my way." The jester started "I will kill you."

She hopped on one roof. Then another and another and she was finally out of sight.

"S..someone Help! Call and ambulance! Hurry! HELP!" Chiiya screamed frantically.

Oxoxoxoooxoxoxooxoxoxoxxooxoxo Ikuto's ward oxoxoxoooxoooxoxoxoxoxo

_Ikuto…Ikuto…_

Ikuto opened his eyes slowly. Before him stood the Jester and Amu.

"_Ikuto? Are you ok?_" both said in unison

"I guess I am. Why are there two of you?" Ikuto looked confused.

Amu faded into The jester. Ikuto looked at her.

" Ikuto. I'm going to London." Jester smiled. "then I'll get a boyfriend and bring him back." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "then I'll marry him and you'll marry Chiiya." She continued smilling. "then we could start families and we can watch each other's children grow up!" The jester tried to sound cheerful.

"no." Ikuto pleaded. "you cant go. Not now."

"wouldn't it be like a beautiful dream?" The jester continued.

"you cant leave now. I'm sorry. Just don't go." Ikuto begged her.

"But that's what you told me when you left." The jester sounded sorrowful. "I'm sorry…"

"don't apologize. Just stay." Ikuto tried to persuade her again.

"I'm sorry.." The jester's image started to fade.

_I'm sorry._

The room echoed with her words.

_I'm sorry…Ikuto…_

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Amu's house oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"their all gone." Ikuto stared at Amu's bare closet. "it's like she's never been here."

"whats wrong Ikuto?" Chiiya looked at him.

"nothing. I'm going to sleep." Ikuto yawned.

OxoxoxoxXoxoxoxOxoxxoxoxox Lala land oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_But hina I didn't do anything wrong to him. _A girl was sobbing.

"it's ok desu… don't be sad desu…"

_But his gone. He'll never return to me again. _

"don't cry desu. It'll all work out desu… Amu! Don't do that desu!"

_He left me because I'm imperfect. _The girl slashed herself with a knife.

_He left me because I did not give him what he wanted._ She slashed herself again.

_He left me because he does not love me anymore. I'm stale… _She slashed harder and more blood spluttered out.

_But whatever I did. I just want to say. I'm sorry. _She dropped the knife.

_I'm sorry… I'm sorry…_

_--_ End of story --

Haiz. How is it. SA starts tomorrow. So I may be late.

R&R Thanks


	5. Gone Like The Wind

Shugo Chara

Shugo Chara! I don't own it.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Start oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Dear Diary,_

_Of course I did not go to London. You cant go with no money. I know I know mom dad and ami are there. But Japan is beautiful now! _

Amu closed her pink book.

"_it's winter. Beautiful and pure."_ Amu sat on a cliff. "don't you think so Hina? Ran? Miki? Su?

"It's beautiful to draw" Miki Didn't look up from her sketch pad

"I can make snow deserts!" Su chimed in.

"SKIING!" Ran zoomed down from her mini slope.

"winter sure it nice." Amu smiled. "But I cant make my ears or tail disappear…"

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Amu's Place oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"it's snowing!" Chiiya twirled around. "isn't it beautiful Ikuto-kun?"

"hn" Ikuto was not in the mood. It was cold. And wet. "I don't like winter."

"ok. Then you can stay in the house then!" Chiiya looked angry

"no. I'm going to sit in some café and have coffee." Ikuto walked in the opposite direction.

"nyahh. His not in a good mood. I don't think I should irritate him." Amu popped her head from the top of the roof. "don't you think it's too obvious if you do this?" Ran whispered to Amu. "no. why?" Amu looked puzzled.

"You have pink hair." Ran said

"you have ears." Miki implied

"you have a tail." Su looked at her hard.

"and your clinging on someone else's roof." Hina finished.

"oh ok." Amu hopped off. "lets find something to do."

Ikuto took a seat on the outside of a café near to a skating ring. There were lots of girls there. All in short fluttery skirts. Ikuto sighed. Not one looked like Amu.

Then we saw something fly by. Followed by another three flying things. Got him dumb folded for a moment. Then there she was.

Her ears twitched.

Her tail swatted.

She was gracefully skating around the ring. She was wearing a red navy short skirt. Her top made him blush. It was a white almost see through long sleeved blouse with ends that looked tattered. The top looked light on her and when she twirled, her skirt would lift up a little make the guys would stare and whistle. Only to earn a death glare from Ikuto.

He stood up to try to pull her in but she stopped just before she entered his radius.

"Ikuto-kun!" Amu smiled. "if your going to try going on the ice without skates your going to fall!"

"do you know that your tail and eyes are showing?" he retorted slowly putting his foot on the ice.

"I know! But they audience doesn't mind." Amu pointed to the guys there were probably just looking up her skirt. "The ice is slippery."

Ikuto got his foot off the ice. " just get back on the ground."

Amu stared at him for a while. " No."

"Oh c'mon. just get back here." Ikuto was getting impatient.

"am I irritating you?" Amu tilted her head.

"yes." Ikuto stared at her.

"am I making you very angry?" Amu smiled

"yes…" Ikuto thought he was about to blow up.

"oh…" she looked sadly at the ground. "but I just started." She looked sad.

Ikuto stared at her. then. " Ikuto-Kun!" Chiiya came running. "I knew you wanted to come out." She held his hand. Ikuto turned his head and saw Amu and the cheerleader boy skate off hand in hand.

"neh neh. Kyo-kun. Where are you going?" Amu looked confused

"if that guy is going to try to get you off it was a good thing. But knowing you. You wont come off so easily. So I came to get you. Isuzu is waiting. Lets go." Kyonachi said gently

"Ok!" Amu stared back at Ikuto and her heart sank.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Hotel room oxoxoxoxoxO

"what are you going to for your last night?" Hina said gently.

"I don't know." Amu was crying.

"don't worry…" Ran tried to console here.

" I don't know what to do anymore. I'll disappear by tomorrow. Why hina?" Amu sobbed.

"He was the one who loved you first. He took your first kiss. So he has to get to you before you solidify. I'm sorry Amu." Hina sobbed with her.

"I've always been cold. So I'll be like an unfeeling rock." Amu tried to console herself. "I want to see him."

Ooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Ikuto's room oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"nyahhh Ikuto?" Amu poked him. "wake up Ikuto. His not going to get up… Hai! I'm going then!"

Ikuto's eyes flickered open. " Amu?"

"Your awake!" Amu sat at the window sill and smiled at him.

"y…yeah. You came back." Ikuto felt rather happy.

"I…I'm going tomorrow… w..would you come see me?" Amu felt sad.

"your still going?!" Now Ikuto was annoyed

"I'll still stay in Japan don't worry!" Amu smiled

"then where are you going? You cant leave and stay here!" Ikuto was confused now.

"I'm going to solidify." A tear ran down her face. "I'm going to turn into stone." She started to fade. "Unless you find me in time." She faded completely

_Unless…_

_Unless …_

" and then. She was gone." Ami's mother closed the story book. " Gone like the wind."

--END--

R&R Thanks!


	6. The Faithful Night

OMG I LOST MY FILE I GOT TO RETYPE IT OH F FISH FISH FISH FISH

OMG I LOST MY FILE I GOT TO RETYPE IT OH F FISH FISH FISH FISH!

--The Faithful Day.--

"I'm going to Die." Amu felt so negative. She walked towards the royal garden. Sat down on one of the benches. Her legs where heavy. _I'm going to turn into stone. _She laid down on her right arm. _I'll just sit here and watch myself die._

"AMU-CHAN!" Ran screamed

"where are you desu??" Hina screamed after her.

"IKUTO! IKUTO WHERE ARE YOU?!" Miki and Su flew around

Ikuto was in his room. Staring aimlessly at her empty cupboard. "Stone." He Laughed. "that's not possible."

Amu's feet turned into stone she cringed.

"IKUTO!" Miki and Su rammed into him. "we cant find Amu-chan! She's missing!"

"your lying. Your probably trying to prank me that's all." Ikuto stood up to leave.

_I'm turning to stone. _ "huh?!" Ikuto turned around. "what was that?"

"your telepathic to her after to kissed her that time." Miki sighed at his ignorance.

_Then I'll die alone _"wait wait wait. She's going to die?!"

"Yes." Both shugo charas said together.

"no." Ikuto changed into his cat form and jumped out of the window.

_The royal garden is where I dwell _

_Oh like its so swell_

Oxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo Amu's side oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

"then the prince kissed sleeping beauty." Now her whole leg turned into stone. She screamed in pain. Sniffed. "And she woke up. Too bad I cant be like her…"

"Amu-chan!" Hina landed in front of her. "don't do something like that again!"

"I'm going to die alone…" Amu looked sorrowful

"that won't happen!" Ran encouraged "he'll come"

"so he wont…" the "stone disease" rose to her hips. She screamed. "h…h…he d…doesn't love me at all…"

The stone rose went up the to her torso. She screamed again. "it hurts…"

"don't think negatively. It increases the rate of the stone disease!" Hina cautioned

"and then… they lived happily"

_Ever_

Ikuto hurried to the royal garden.

_After _

Amu closed her eyes to let the last amount of tears flow down her cheeks.

"AMU!" Ikuto banged on the door.

_Don't care about me. Leave me_

He used his paw to crush the entire glass house.

_Forget me _

"no.. your not going to make me forget you. Not now not ever." Ikuto touched her stiff cold body. And kissed her. he felt her body go limp. "but you don't love me anymore. You left me. You hated me." Amu started crying "but. Thank you."and she blacked out.

"you."

Ikuto turned. "cheerleader boy." He smiled.

"why?!" Kyonachi shouted at him.

"because she's mine." Ikuto hugged her. "forever."

"NO!" Kyonachi lurched at him and chara become at the same time.

Ikuto's eyes widen. "Your with Easter?" he asked

"Yes. I'm your replacement and Amu will be your sister's!" He shouted

"NO!" Hina screamed. "Amu does not belong to anyone!"

"I…don't…" Amu tried to stand up. "I don't have an owner!"

_Because… because…_

"this is bad. She still has not recovered yet and she's still negative." Ran shouted.

"wha…Why am I turning into an "X" egg?!" Hina screamed "Amu! Don't! trust me! AMU!"

Hina's egg turned into an "X" egg and hatched almost immediately.

_Useless._

"Hina…" Amu whispered. "I have to fix this. Ran! Change Become!" Amulet heart appeared. "I have to set this right…"

"No! Amu!" Ikuto Shouted after her.

--End--

What will happen to Amu?? What will happen to Hina? Find out in the next chapter

The Jester Finale


	7. The Jester's Finale

Damn exams are here and im no where done with the story…

Damn exams are here and im no where done with the story…

--Start manz --

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted after here. He leaped up to stopped her only to be forced to the ground. "if she's going to sacrifice herself for her Charas then let her be." Kyonachi said satanically "do you know what happens if an embryo turns into an "X" egg? She'll disappear together with it." He smiled. "Nothing can make an embryo pure again!" he laughed.

"che" Ikuto spat the blood that dripped from his mouth. "then I'll break your heart more." Ikuto's eyes widened. He turned to face Chiiya. "you double-crossed me?" he accused. "yes… wait. I've never been on your side at all." Chiiya purred.

"urgh!" Ikuto turned to see Amu fall to the ground but get back up a few seconds later.

"Amu!" Ikuto Yelled. "drop it Ikuto." Chiiya kicked him. "I wont allow you to get near her."

AMU'S POV

Hina's not responding! Why?

Amu leaped upwards

_Hina! Listen to me! You must come back to me again! Don't become an "X" any longer!_

_Think of all the good times we had together!_

Hina stopped for a while.

"Amu chan? You believe in me again desu?" Hina whispered.

"yes. I believe you. Come back to me." Amu left a sense of relief wash over her.

"Amu-chan… I cant change back Amu-chan!" Hina started to scream and go berserk again. "It hurts Amu-chan! My head hurts a lot Amu-chan!"

"stay clam Hina!" Amu got closer to her. "Lets chara become Hina!"

"No! you'll disappear with me!" Hina tried to fly away from her.

"Hina…"Amu said gently.

_Chara…_

Amu closed her eyes.

_Become…_

_Hai desu. _

There was a bright light and Hina was gone. It did not seem like anything was wrong with the current jester. Untill.

Amu started to scream. She hugged herself as if the pain was trying to tear her limb from limb. She felt as if a virus was spreading through her quickly. Amu let out a blood curdling scream as a pair of red wings pierced through the delicate skin on her back.

"Ikuto." She could barely whisper. Ikuto, that had successfully broke free from the doe's grasp gracefully leaped towards her; reaching for her. "I don't feel right. I feel awful. But don't worry. I'll come back. Just like how I always manage to. But make sure your single till then!" she tried to smile. "it hurts." Tears rolled down her face. "it hurts."

In a poof. She was gone.

Ikuto looked at the space that was formerly occupied by the jester.

"no… you cant just disappear like that." Ikuto tried to feel the air. "you cant be just gone like that… not again… Amu…"

--End.--

The next chapter will be the last chapter BTW

R&R thanks


	8. Thats How Amu Turned Black

OK

OK. I'm updating again. Please. This chapt is going to be the last one because ONE: I'm already thinking of a Naruto DeidaraXOC fiction which I will write AFTER the SAs so if you like the pairing do stay tuned. TWO: The damned exams are here. How do you think I can write??

**And Cherie blows off steam and starts to write. (Again)**

--Back Again --

Bah. 1 year. Gone so fast. Ever since Amu disappeared together with Hina and the others, life had been very dull for Ikuto. He could not take out his to do list anymore which had tasks stated below:

-Annoy Amu

-Make Amu Angry

-Steal Amu's ice-cream

-Climb into Amu's balcony and not fall into any of her childish traps

-Take Amu to the secret Amusement park

-Make Amu whine at him

-Make Amu blush

-Piss Amu Off

-Make Amu chase him

-Make Amu do the imitation of the "Merlion" With milk

All of which the main item was missing. The daily routine was destroyed overnight and so his life was as still as a dead man's life detector. Boo on him don't you think?

He walked pass the streets where all the street performers performed. He watched the new group that stationed themselves near the subway. The music was really jumpy and they were doing a fast paced break dance. He could not tell who they were because of the oversized hoodies they wore.

A dancer, Most probably the main dancer, jumped and did a few summersaults in the air, jumped and did a few consecutive after that, landed, stoke the pose and the crowd went wild. The jumpy-ness of the group reminded him of Amu's Chara Change personality. He hated it. Because. She was not here.

"che. Amateur talented street beggers." He mumbled and walked off. He could not help but feel a stare gripping his body trying to drive him to a halt. But her persisted.

Thought the years lots of girls approached him. Trying to pick him up. Trying to hook up with him. He actually had a fan club and that was not good. He promised Amu he'd wait for her. She waited two years for him so it was only reasonable to wait for her for at most two years too. So if she was to some back. He would have something to counter her. although he found himself cold and as hard as steel and could not open his heart to anyone. Face it. He wanted to wait.

-- 1 am --

Yeah. Everyone would be sleeping by now wouldn't they? But he wasn't. he wanted to try his luck around the amusement park. Carrying high hopes that she would be there painfully teaching for the breakers so she could play. She would fall and he would catch her and then they would play till the breakers give way. He went there almost everyday but no avail.

Suddenly a bag was forced over his head and he was knocked out.

Yup life was unfair.

When he woke up he was tied up and sore all over. Great now I'm going to be robbed.

He looked up to his "kidnappers". "oh the street dancers I see?"

He was in front of the "main dancer" her saw before.

"Ikuto kun!" The main dancer smiled at him

"i dont even know you so dont call me "Kun"!" Ikuto Snarled

"nani? Dont remember me already? Ikuto-Kun?" The main dancer, probably a girl, replied.

"no." Ikuto spat

"I'm Amu!!" she cheerily revealed her not so secret identity

"dont EVER mention that name!"Ikuto was angry again."what can you prove that you are her anyway??"

The girl pulled down her hoodie. "i got a pair of cat ears and a tail. i still have my pink hair too!" The girl beamed

"Any girl could have worn Cat ears and dyed their hair pink"

"your irritating me already Ikuto!" The girl pointed at him

"good then kill me already." Ikuto said boredly

the girl thought for while. then she went up to him.

"Nani ka? Ikuto dont remember The Jester anymore nyahh?! do you know how evil the jester can get nyahh?" the girl turned into the jester "remeber these wings Ikuto nyahh?? is it scary Ikuto nyahh?" Ikuto froze on the spot. "oh come on! you still dont believe me? fine! then i'll colse and lock my balcony door so you cant get in anymore!"

"but-" before he could say more The jester cut in

"then i'll make it sure my ice-cream doesn't get near to you anymore!"

"wait.."

"then I'll go to the amusement park without you!"

"but then.."

"I'll make sure that i dont blush, get annoyed,angry, pissed off OR whine to you anymore!"

"JUST WAIT A WHILE WOULD YOU?!"

"NO!"

"AHAHA!"

Amu stared at him of a moment "why did you say that?"

"i just mangaed to pissed the "I'll make sure that i dont blush, get annoyed,angry, pissed off OR whine to you anymore!" Amu-chan off."

Amu litarally threw herself toward a corner to emo. "i really missed you though..."

"I knew you would."

"yeah just like any-"

"normal fangirl would do.."

"you were supposed to say "LOVING GIRLFRIEND WOULD DO" you idiot!"

"oh common! i was just kidding."

"Miki! Chara BECOME!!"

"so this is why people say life is unfair."

"Colour Cavanas!!"

"oh crap." Ikuto mumbled and hopped away.

3 minutes later

"ah hahahahahaha!" Amu was standing on top of Ikuto who was splashed with many different colours, mainly pink, "now to rule the world!!"

"Amu just turned black" Amu's shugo charas signed.

"and then the princess threw her glass shoe at the prince for breaking one of them." Amu's mother finished her story. "the princess turned black." Ami said innocently. "what? where did you learn that?!" Amu's mother was taken aback. "i dont know..." Ami started "it just came to me..."

Owari

oxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

how was it? kk. now that i've finished this i can concentrate on my exams. i'll be writing my DeidaraXOC fic soon after that. Bye!


End file.
